


Hold my hand and I swear I'll never let you go

by KaGAYamah



Series: Under the Narra Tree, We Wait [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Zhan Yao being adorable, a lil angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamah/pseuds/KaGAYamah
Summary: In which Zhan Yao came back after 8 years.





	Hold my hand and I swear I'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pheral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheral/gifts), [lilija_the_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/gifts).



> I dedicated this chapter to all writers, readers and casual fans especially to Pheral who is the angel of the S.C.I fandom (because this great person provides the eng subs) and RedFeather for being an amazing writer, check her stories ! ~ .. Enjoy

8 years later...

 

There's one thing Zhan Yao would like to wish right now if a genie from the Disney movie Aladdin poof out of nowhere and grant him 3 wishes.. is he would like to speed up this airplane and get back to China as soon as possible.

Zhan Yao is a fully grown man, he made a name in his field of study and a pretty one according to his colleagues which he earned some suitors from men to women, but no matter how they sweet talk, court and spoil him in rotten, He always held his best friend's promise close to his heart.. Bai Yutong will wait for him, he just knew it..

8 years without contacting or whatsover he wondered how is he.

Did he change?

Did he really wait for him?.

What if he found someone better than him?.

No no no.. Zhan Yao shakes his head and curses himself.. He needs to be more faithful at Bai Yutong. Thinking about the possible worst scenarios won't help him to calm his hammering heart.

He misses his mouse.. He cried for him when he just set his foot on New York and Zhao Yao never felt so terrible without him but when he remembered his promise, he remind himself that the mouse is there.. in his hometown.. waiting for him.

Zhao Yao suddenly reminiscence about Yutong's firm arms wrapping around his body to secure and protect him when that time he got a bruise and sprained his foot from running away so hard because some kid from other class decides to pick up on a fragile boi like him, Yutong carried him in bridal style then proceed to spew some statements like "You should look after yourself.. You mowon! what if I wasn't here, who would protect you?" 

"Who did this to your arm???! I'll beat him!" 

After what happened in Zhan Yao.. The mouse is obviously trying to act calm despite his rage boiling in his nerves, he beat up the kid who bully his kitten first, consequently scared him for life moreover he did something unexpected.

" Mark my word ! Whoever tries to bully Zhan Yao..any of you ! I'll will sent in the freaking dumpster!" Bai Yutong declares fearlessly one day in cafeteria while they're eating lunch together with his science buddy Zhao Fu, Zhan Yao had stopped eating to cover his blushing face in embarassment and Zhao Fu nudged his elbow to his side teasing him endlessly

That day Zhan Yao live peacefully because no one will ever to cross paths with Bai Yutong who's known to be an expert in hand to hand and made thugs shiver in fear.

 

Zhao Yao grins as the memory replays in his head, he lean-to the window beside him, looking at the clouds..he clutches his chest.

He can't wait to see him.

-  
-  
-

The plane landed in airport after 10 hours of travel, Zhan Yao was greeted warmly by his family and relatives when they immediately saw him, commenting how good-looking and big he was then hugging him again.

Zhan Yao never really mind them as he started to look around at the surroundings for him or anything related to white cause Bai Yutong has an appreciation for color white but he came in a disappointing conclusion that Bai Yutong is not here to greet him.

Zhan Yao tries not to feel sad.

-

He looked for him again everywhere but he can't seemed to catch even his glimpse.. In the end Zhan Yao ask Yutong's mother who told him he didn't saw his son for the day.

This made Zhan Yao feel his world began to crumbled.. as he could also feel his emotional fortitude will reached on its peak....

Why would Yutong disappear in the day of his arrival? 

Did he didn't want to see him?.

Was he sick of waiting?.

Zhan Yao literally dwells on the negative side of his thoughts, he excuse himself and rushes out of the Zhan's household ignoring their murmuring and voice of concerns.

Zhan Yao ran never looking back, he went to the Narra tree once again, suprisingly he still remembered the route after all this years..by the time he got there, the psychologist halt on his tracks gasping for air, when Zhan Yao doesn't resemble like a gawping fish, he glance around.. there wasn't much changes, It's still the place he loved.

Here he quickly shout the feelings he never said.

"YOU SAID YOU’LL WAIT FOR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! I NEVER LAID MY EYES ON ANYONE EXCEPT YOU, YOU STUPID MOUSE ! BECAUSE I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU ! AND I CLING TO THE PROMISE YOU MADE ! I HOPE YOU DID THE SAME WAY! YOU STUPID ! STUPID IDIOT MOUSEEEEE I-I LOV-" Zhan Yao pause as he put his hand on his knees, he feels light-headed.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Without ounce of energy, darkness seeps through the corners of his blurring vision as his body succumb to his fatigue. Zhan Yao collapse into the soft grass .

-  
-

 

When he came to, Zhan Yao first notice is he's laying on someone's lap and a white coat was wrap around him. The sun is almost set, clouds have turn to orange-ish. It was breathtaking scene.

"You're awake" 

Zhan Yao blinks for a moment and avert his eyes above. His jaw clenched.

"Yutong?" Zhan Yao's voice broke.

The psychologist took a moment to study the mouse’s strong features, although he could only say is..

Yutong is fcking gorgeous.

Bai Yutong smiled running his hand through Zhan Yao's hair "Hey.. I-Im sorry for not meeting you in the airport, I've been busy with the newest case" 

Ahh. He became a police officer (or higher than that). Yutong really followed his father’s steps.

"I see..Its fine" Zhan Yao tried sat up but Yutong's hands press him down.

"Rest for a bit, you look very tired" 

Zhan Yao doesn’t resist instead he raise his eyebrow at him "How long was I out?" 

"An hour" Yutong says staring down. The psychologist blush from the intensity of Yutong's gaze.

Unable to look much longer Zhan Yao shut his eyes and indulge himself in this domesticate bliss.

Until...

"Just you know.. I heard your yelling" Bai Yutong tells him, Zhan Yao snap his eye wide-open and saw a devil of a smile appeared on the mouse’s face.

Feeling mortified, Zhan Yao shriek “Waaah! " he quickly sat up planning of running away but of course the White Mouse was faster than him, he pull him back, caging the tomatoed-face psychologist in his arms.

"Don't even try it" Bai Yutong chuckled as Zhan Yao gave him a pout.

Yutong settled Zhan Yao by his shoulders so he can finally talk to him properly.

"Zhan Yao..I heard it..I heard everything"

"Did you mean every word you've said?" Bai Yutong ask, his eyes screams in seriousness, Zhan Yao had to gulp.

Bai Yutong added "Cause the answer to your question is YES.. I did wait for you" 

"You did?" Zhan Yao's voice resounding like a child it makes Bai Yutong's heart skip.

Bai Yutong pinched his cheeks "Yeah.. And if you didn't stop looking so adorable now I might kiss you" 

Zhan Yao blushes harder, he can't say anything except he swat Bai Yutong's hand. "Quit ittt!" 

Bai Yutong still smirking like the reincarnation of the devil leaned his face invading Zhan Yao's personal space, The cat unconciously crawl backwards till his back hit the trunk of the Narra Tree.

"Bai Yutong..What are you doing?" He ask nervously.

Yutong shifts closer, he cupped Zhan Yao’s face “Cat..I don’t want to do anything against your will.. I respect you too much so here I am- asking, Zhan Yao.. My kitten, can I kiss you?” 

Silence…

0_______0 ←-------- Zhan Yao’s face.

 

"Yutong!" Zhan Yao sputters.

Bewildered by Zhan Yao’s action, Yutong frowned “What? Uh...Its okay if you don’t want to...I’m sorry--” 

“Its not that !” Zhan Yao flushes, he tilt his head to the side.

“Then what is it?” 

“Its just.. I- I “ Zhan Yao bit his lips “I don’t know how to kiss?” 

Bai Yutong gaped a little..How can be a grown man like Zhan Yao..Can be this adorable and endearing at the same time.

Subsequently it struck him. He was Zhan Yao’s first kiss.

“Here let me show you” Yutong’s eyes softened. Slowly but surely Yutong grab the back of Zhan Yao’s head and crash their lips at once.

The psychologist chest bloom by the overwhelming heat of Yutong’s mouth, his kiss is--- sweet, tender and full of longing - Zhan Yao’s cant think straight anymore, he clung to Yutong and gradually kiss him back.

After a long heated kiss Bai Yutong pull back and he rested his forehead against Zhan Yao’s “Welcome back”


End file.
